A Star Too Far
by LoveableWeirdo
Summary: Ahri's life was going to change soon, her tour was almost coming and for an entire year she would say goodbye to the Institute of War and all of the champions but there's still one monkey she needs in her life. (Ah x Wu) May change the rating later on so T for now.


**A Star Too Far**

Ahri had finally finished her routine for her upcoming tour, for three hours she rehearsed all her songs and the dance routine that went with each one, she shone brightly like a star on the stage and it was all thanks to the gold sequins on her outfit when the spotlights hit her. She clicked her fingers and almost immediately the spotlights were diverted away and was handed a towel and a cold bottle of water whilst the crew who worked with her thanked her for her hard work today and applauded as she left the stage, Ahri had been hard at work and balanced constantly being summoned, her social life and of course now her new life as an idol. The League had given her a pass that she would not be summoned for an entire year once her tour started so she was free to tour around the whole of Valoran during that time and her first concert was in the city of Demacia, truthfully she found the whole ordeal to be somewhat of a pain, her name had been pulled out of a raffle, 'typical' she thought. It could have been anybody else, any of the other female champions but no it just had to be her and she was already tired of being thought of the 'sex-symbol' of the League, this would not help her image at all.

Though she did feel happy when it was announced at how positive the public's reaction was; the ear-deafening cheers and the loud chants of her name. She couldn't refuse, not in front of all these people, but this was the last thing she wanted. Ahri was almost always tired and sweaty from rehearsals, make up took hours and she barely had time to eat or just talk to the other champions; they only congratulated her, the female champs would only talk about how jealous they were of her and some of the male champions had already started to make moves on her and even made fan clubs to show their love. Ahri just smiled at the men's efforts while inside she was crying and constantly asked herself why it had to be her.

Once inside her trailer, she threw off her uncomfortable outfit and stared at her naked body in the mirror, she looked ridiculous, blonde hair and pink tails dyed even though it was against her wishes, her face caked with make-up and the stench of some perfume lingered inside. Suddenly the door to her trailer opened and a woman with tangled, crimson-red hair with a large hat and very revealing clothing strutted in holding half a bottle of whiskey and whistled at Ahri's naked body, almost as if on cue she covered her private parts with her tail and blushed and frowned at the sight of the woman. Sarah Fortune was a friend but she was the kind of friend you don't want to be associated with or let your other friends talk to. Ms. Fortune made herself comfortable and slumped on to Ahri's sofa, she stretched out her hand and offered the whiskey but Ahri refused to have some and just glared at her, Ms. Fortune ignored the glare, it was cute if Ahri thought that she would actually feel bad about walking in to see her naked.

"What do you want Sarah?" Ahri asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm a little busy getting dressed if you couldn't tell."

"What? I can't visit my favourite sexy, little fox now?" Ms. Fortune replied, her voice slurred, clearly she had been drinking for some time.

Ahri shook her head and threw on her most comfortable clothes whilst her friend wolf-whistled every time she got to see something good which further embarrassed Ahri. Sarah meant well by coming, maybe it was just a coincidence but she really needed a friend today, Ahri was about to do something she had been putting off for some time and maybe, just maybe Sarah would be able to give some good advice even if she was already drunk off her head. Ahri took a sip from her water and sat down next to her when Ms. Fortune asked,

"So when are you and the monkey gonna have sex again? You don't have much time left you know?"

Ahri spat out the water and coughed out the rest stuck in her throat, she actually said it, this woman must be a psychic or a sexual deviant or maybe a bit of both Ahri thought. She sighed and twiddled with her fingers not knowing what to actually say to her. Wukong had been her friend for a long time in the League and it was only just a few months ago that they decided that they would try being more than just friends, she was happy and so was he and it felt amazing, someone who she could have all to herself and loved her back as much as she loved him. He never tried to be anything different when he was with her, never tried to be more funny or charming or smarter than he actually was and she was comfortable just being with him no matter what they were doing. She could still see the dejected faces of men like Twisted Fate when she kissed Wukong publicly; it was satisfying in more ways than one. Lately though because of her being an idol, she had seen less and less of him, he hasn't even said anything about her being an idol. Sometimes she wondered if he had been avoiding her since her announcement and in just a few days she would tour the whole of Valoran and meeting him would become impossible. Ahri turned to Ms. Fortune; Sarah saw her friend's worried expression, gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"I saw him with Fizz and Ziggs earlier today with water balloons inside the Institute; maybe you could go and catch him before they finish." Ms. Fortune suggested.

Ahri ran out of her trailer as fast as she could only to turn back for a second and give a quiet thanks to Ms. Fortune, who just raised the bottle of whiskey and went back to drinking.

After a few minutes she had finally reached the Institute and was mobbed with both champions and summoners asking for autographs, questions, pictures and all trivial things, it was after the fifteenth autograph she had just signed when from outside the large crowd that had gathered she saw walk past her monkey but instead of the bomb-loving yordle and the trickster like she expected. He was accompanied by Nidalee, they looked to be enjoying themselves just talking to each other and Ahri was annoyed that Nidalee would constantly try to touch Wukong, it was just small things like a feeling his striped chest or his shoulders or his biceps but that's what ticked Ahri off, he was hers. Wukong noticed her from within the crowd, they locked eyes for a second and he flashed a smile at her and this made her feel warm inside then his view was obscured as more of her fans gathered, even when the people who blocked Ahri's view of Wukong left he was gone again.

Once the fans had finally dispersed Ahri was left alone again but her heart was still beating so fast, just the image of Wukong with Nidalee made her chest hurt, she clutched her chest and scanned the lobby, summoners and champions were finally leaving the Institute as it was getting late, Ahri hoped that Wukong hadn't returned to Ionia already and rushed outside the Institute. As soon as she got to the Institute's large staircase she easily spotted him and his ruby and gold armour, still talking to Nidalee as they walked down the stairs, she ran after them, not caring who was in her way, just seeing him happy with someone else just hurt her. She leaped at him and hugged him from behind, Wukong was taken by surprise, he felt as if he had been tackled and lost his footing, crashing face first down to the bottom of the staircase. Ahri gasped, she flipped her monkey around and could see that he had cut his forehead and blood seeped out it was her fault entirely. Nidalee ran down the stairs and checked on Wukong's injury, ignoring Ahri's presence, she placed her hand on his cut and a green glow illuminated from her hands. As she pulled her hand off Wukong's injury was now gone and the monkey sat up and scratched the area where his injury had previously been, Ahri hugged him again and he hugged her back and she kissed him on his cheek over and over again.

"You tried to kill me and now you're kissing me?" Wukong asked with a large grin. "When did you turn bipolar?"

"I'm sooo sorry!" Ahri apologised, hiding her face on his chest.

Wukong laughed and stroked her head to comfort her, Wukong turned to Nidalee and mouthed a thank you, she just nodded and smiled at the monkey.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Nidalee announced as she stood up.

"Thanks Nidalee." Wukong said.

"You owe me again, Wu. I'll be waiting in the jungles for you." Nidalee responded, she gave him a wink before finally taking her leave.

Wukong waved goodbye to Nidalee as she took a teleporter back to the Kumungu Jungle. Ahri and Wukong were still in the same position, he just kept stroking her head and her face was still buried on his chest. None of the summoners also leaving dared interrupt the couple, even if they weren't talking to each other, it was only Wukong's awkward laugh that broke the silence between them. Ahri looked up at her monkey and kissed him on the lips, Wukong pulled away after a few seconds but Ahri wasn't finished and pushed her lips on to his again.

"Peaches," Ahri said getting some air before going in for another kiss. "I always love the way you taste."

"Yeah, I know." Wukong said almost monotonously.

Ahri noticed that Wukong was being distant, even when she kissed him he wouldn't kiss her back, his smile had a hint of sadness and his eyes even when he looked at Ahri, looked distracted. It was just as she feared, he was losing his feelings for her and it was because she had turned into an idol, he wanted a simple life and something flashy like an idol for a girlfriend would destroy his sleepy lifestyle that he wanted. Before she was only popular but she would always be able to shake off anyone who would get too close but now it was different. Was being with Nidalee better than being with her? He seemed to be enjoying himself just being with her, Ahri wouldn't know what to do with herself if he just told her that he was in love with someone else but she had to know though, even if her heart wouldn't be able to take the worst-case scenario. She wouldn't be able to sleep with him if she just let the doubt in her mind grow and without hesitating she blurted out,

"W-Wu, what's going on with you and Nidalee?"

Wukong looked down at her and gave her a confused look.

"I can see that you look like you enjoy being with her and-and-and I know that I won't be here for a whole year in a few days so I just want to know, please."

"We talk about our jungles," Wukong answered scratching his head. "I sometimes miss my home, my family and just hearing about the Kumungu jungle from Nidalee made me feel nostalgic about my own jungle."

"O-Oh…" she said, feeling guilty.

"Ahri, you know I love you but-"

'But-' Ahri's heart felt like it would break if she continued to listen, he was going to say it and there was nothing to distract him or stop him. It felt like every word he said was going in slow motion, she pleaded that some miracle would happen.

"I know I won't see you again for a year, I mean I'll see you but you won't see me and then you'll be busy so uh what I mean is-"

Wukong was getting his words clustered but Ahri was feeling hopeful, he didn't outright say that they would break up and maybe he wants to try continue their relationship even while she was on tour. Wukong cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts and tried once again.

"Before you leave and end up falling in love with someone else, could you just stay with me for what little time we have left?"

Ahri hugged him again and giggled; they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again for a second. She gave Wukong a cheeky smile and stood up offering her hand to him.

"Remember this stupid monkey: I don't plan on falling in love with anyone else but you, get it through your thick skull." She told him.

Wukong accepted her hand, he didn't let go of her hand and he nodded his head with a big grin.

"And if you ever cheat on me I'll eat your soul!" Ahri jokingly warned him.

Wukong laughed warily and the couple walked hand in hand back to Ionia, ready to stay in each other's arms for tonight.

* * *

Yay for Wu x Ahri! Yeah wrote another one after my last one was also WuxAh, I just love this couple, dunno why, don't even care. If you don't like the pair then don't read and please as always be respectful and all that jazz.


End file.
